Slipped Away
by devil96
Summary: After the break up with the love of her life Kagome sings at a club.


_Warning: I do not own Inuyasha or the song._

_**Slipped Away**_

_**Kagome sighed for the hundredth time that day. She was standing behind the curtains waiting for her turn as the rest of her crew stood behind her on their chosen instruments. Sango on the keyboard. Miroku on the drums. And Inuyasha on the electric guitar. Today was a special event at Fox Da Club. Shippo Kagome's adopted son convinced Kagome and the her band to play a songs for the audience tonight and Kagome agreed on the terms that they will only play one song for them.**_

_**Kagome was going to sing the song that reflected her. She had been dating Sesshomaru Taisho for 3 years but had just recently had been dumped by him because he thought she was having an affair with Naraku Onigumo who had raped her a week prior to their break up.**_

" _**Ready Kags? "asked Shippo." "Yeah " replied Kagome. The curtains parted and the band started playing. The first thing Kagome saw when she went on stage was Sesshomaru, her ex-boyfriend. **_

_**Sesshomaru was with a woman who Kagome thought she knew went by the name of Yura, Sesshomaru's business partner. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. With her heart broken she started singing:**_

_**( Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. I do not own it.)**_

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why?_

_And I can't take it it wasn't fake it_

_It happened to passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Nana, nanana, nana_

_I miss you_

Kagome let the last notes play before bowing. " Thank you very much. " As Kagome made her way home she noticed someone was following her. She turned around and saw Naraku, the reason she and Sesshomaru broke up. " What the hell do you want you bastard. You already had taken my innocence and made Sesshoamru and I break up because of you, there can't be anything else you hadn't taken from me. " cried Kagome with tears streaming down her face. " Oh but there is my dear, I haven't taken you as my mate yet and that is what I came for. I must say did a good job in singing that song. It suits your situation with Sesshomaru. "spoke Naraku in a sly tone that sent shivers of disgust on Ksgome's spine. 

" I rather would die then become the mate of some fucked up asshole, who takes pleasure in making people suffer. " bit out Kagome in an icy tone. " Now now Kagome, that is no way to speak to your master. " said Naraku in a sickly sweet voice. Kagome sent a ball of her reiki ( sorry' don't know how to spell ) which caught Naraku near his heart and burnt him until he howled in pain. " Bitch. I considered taking you as my mate but now I will just take you and then kill you. "

" I am not going to let that happen to her though. " a voice said from the shadows. Said person stepped out and turned out it was Sesshomaru. " You have no business here Sesshomaru, after all Kagome was a whore and was unfaithful to you. Let me rid of her for you." said Naraku in an angry voice. " No use in hiding the truth from me Naraku, I heard what you did to her. " Sesshomaru said, his voice devoid of any and all emotion, the only thing you could notice was his cold and chilling voice. 

Naraku made to escape but he couldn't as Kagome was holding on to her with her miko ki. The spider swiped at Kagome with his claws but Kagome ducked down. Unfortunately for her though his claws caught her face and you could clearly see the four claw marks on her face. Sesshoamru's beast surfaced quickly killed Naraku and immediately went to her. Kagome having just gotten up turned to face Sesshomaru. " Thank you Sesshomaru and goodbye " that having been said Kagome turned on her heal and started slowly making her way home. But before she could take another step forward Sesshomaru was in front of her holding her wrists in one hand, blocking her way.

What do you want Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked. " I have to go home and clean my face up so I wouldn't bleed to death. " Seshomaru just walked closer to her and started licking her cheeks where the claw marks were. The started healing immediately, about twenty seconds later there wasn't even a scar on her flawless face. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and gasped at what she saw. There was love, guilt, sadness and apologies in them, begging her to understand.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her hungrili with sucha passion she could not describe but still gently. He trace her lips with his tongue asking for her to open up to him. Withou a seconds hesitation she parted her lips for him. Kagome moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Coming to her senses Kagome parted from Sesshoamru and said " Yura is waiting for you. You shouldn't keep her waiting for you. " " Kagome, I am not letting you go. I know it was my fault in the first place accusing you and for that I am sorry. " Sesshomaru stated. " I love you Kagome! " Sesshoamru said quietly.

" I love you too Sesshomaru and it wasn't your fault it was Naraku's so there is nothing to be sorry for . " Kagome said in a happy voice. " Sesshomaru would we be able to left of where we started before we were deceived or is it already too late for that? " " I would be delighted to do so Kagome " Sesshomaru said in a lighter tone.


End file.
